Winx Club: The Lost Princess
Winx Club, The Lost Princess ''Please Note: Do NOT edit this page unless you have gotten PERMISSION, and secondly,This story is written as if the two movies of Winx Club, were just Bloom, dreaming. Thank you.'' Chapter 1: A new Fairy "Enchanted Blaze!" I shouted. I had been battling Eclipse, a former student at Cloud Tower, who, like the Trix, had been expelled during her senior year, for the past hour, along with my best friend, Trinity. We had started out in Gloomy Wood Forest, and had somehow ended up in front of Alfea, the school for fairies. Bloom and the rest of the Winx were busy inside teaching a class of students. Just then, Eclipse hit the wall, and Bloom noticed the fight outside along with every one else. Bloom and the Winx ran outside to see what was going on. Miss Faragonda had also noticed the battle and was already outside, trying to figure out what was going on. She knew that the fighting had to stop, or else, the school could get damaged, and the students would also be in danger. "Girls please!" She tried, but it was no good. "Sphere of Darkness!" Eclipse shouted as a dark magic stream fired at me. "Star Shield!" I yelled. At the same time, Eclipse's attack hit the shield and bounced back at her. "Ah!" She screamed, followed by a groan, and her hitting the ground. She started to wearily fly up. Trinity and I remained ready to attack, but Eclipse surprised us by sending out her most powerful spell. "Solar Eclipse!" she yelled. But me and Trinity were ready. "Star Charge!" I yelled. "Sunny Wave!" Trinity yelled. Me and Trinity had used a Believix convergence to counter her attack. We fought long and hard to over power Eclipse's dark magic, and finally, the pressure between the two forces became so strong, it sent of an explosion! Miss Faragonda shielded everyone that had come outside to watch. When the flickering lights of the explosion ended, Eclipse was in a tree in the woods around Alfea, and both me and Trinity were on the ground. I totally blacked out. The crowd of students and teachers started whispering frantically. Everyone was concerned about the us. Miss Faragonda raised a hand and stepped before the crowd. "Everyone please, go back to your classes. I will handle things out here." she said. The next morning, I awoke to find Miss Faragonda sitting beside me in Alfea's infirmary. My vision blurred, I could also make out all seven members of the Winx Club; Bloom, Stella, Flora, Layla, Tecna, Musa, and Roxy. Little did they know, I had a story for them that would blow their minds. Bloom walked over. Miss Faragonda got up, and let Bloom sit down. "How are you feeling?" she said. "Fine, I guess. But, Bloom, I...I..." I faded off. My head started to hurt once I thought about how I was going to explain myself to everyone. I didn't know why, but every time I thought about what happened to me as a kid, my head started hurting. "You what? And how do you know my name?" she asked calmly. I hesitated. I didn't know what to say. How could I tell her just how I knew her name, without telling her everything that I wanted to just tell her and Miss Faragonda for right now? The sound of a groan from across the room startled me. I saw Trinity, whom of which I had temporarily forgotten, stood up and came over to me. "Well, it's kind of a long story Bloom. And well, Val just wants to start off telling you and Miss F. So if you want her to tell the story now, I'm afraid most of you are going to have to leave." She said turning to look at the others quickly. "Certainly. Do you girls mind?" Miss Faragonda asked. The other girls nodded, and left. I sat up. Trinity sat down beside me. She was just there for moral support. I had told her the story when we were 10. That was almost 12 years ago. And I talked about it all the time, so she knew almost every detail. But strangely enough, I usually don't like to talk about it. "Okay, well, for starters, my name is Valory. And I'm Valtor's daughter." I began. A shocked expression came over Miss Faragonda and Bloom's faces. What had I just done?! Chapter 2: The Truth Comes forth I hung my head in shame. I heard Miss Faragoda and Bloom gasp. Trinity nudged me to go on. "I know what you're thinking, but trust me I'm not evil like him. Really. I'm his good daughter! It's my sister, Valtoria, that's evil." I told them. I felt tears gather in my eyes. My head started hurting like always. I put my hand on my forehead. A tear rolled down my cheek. Trinity hugged me. I knew she was there for me. But I just couldn't pull myself together. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up. It was Bloom. "It's okay. Go on with the story. Please?" she cooed. I took a deep breathe. "I don't blame you if you don't believe me, really." I sighed. That's when I noticed that both Miss Faragonda and Bloom had caught sight of my eyes. ''At least they finally noticed them. ''I thought. My eyes were just about the only proof I had to show them. When Valtoria and I were babies, Valtor tried to put his mark on us, but for some reason, it reflected on myeand left the mark burned into my eyes. It actually enhanced my vision, but my pupils were no longer visible and my eyes looked almost blind. My one mint and my one midnight blue eye, had his mark burned into them right down to my retinas. "What's wrong with your eyes?" Bloom asked. I was expecting her to ask that. Usually, that's what I would've started the story with, but I thought I'd wait until someone asked. "Valtor's Mark is permanently burned into them." I sighed. "He tried to put his mark on me and Valtoria when we were babies, but it reflected on me. And now his mark is burned into my eyes right down to my retinas." "Oh my!" Miss Faragonda said. Trinity put a hand on my knee as if to say, "Go on." which she then mouthed. "But, Valtor never liked me. Not even as his daughter. And I know because of what happened on Domino when I was only two years old." I paused. My head ached. ''How can I go on with my head hurting like this? ''I thought. Trinity hopped up and let me lay down. It made my head feel a little better, but not by much. Bloom walked over and laid a wet cloth on my head. "What happened on Domino?" she asked. I wasn't surprised. She was the princess of Domino after all. "Just like he did on Fantasy and then Waves, he attacked Domino. But unlike on Waves, he tried to get rid of me." I told them. I saw Trinity's head go down in sorrow. This was her least favorite part of the story. Mostly because it brought her realm's tragic end. I looked at all three of them. I decided to sit back up and lean against the wall. "Tell 'em how Valtor tried to get rid of you Val." Trinity encouraged. "You see, on Waves, me and Valtoria sneaked off to where King Devin, and Queen Sunny, were battling Valtor." I took a breathe. "Just after a one year old me was just sent to Earth by my older sister, Isabella, one of the nine nymphs of Magix, just like your sister, Daphne, Bloom." Trinity stated, placing a hand on Bloom's shoulder, but quickly pulling away. I patted the spot beside me to offer Bloom a seat. She walked over and accepted. Her head hung low, I saw a tear roll down Trinity's face. Bloom seemed very interested in my story, it looked like she was hanging on my every word. "And then, they banished Isabella's spirit to the bottom of Lake Roccaluce." Trinity sobbed. I got up and hugged her. I didn't know if it was how many pauses I was taking or what, but usually, she didn't cry like this. I dried her tears and sat back down. My head was killing me by now. ''Well, I can't stop now! I'm at the highlight of the story! But I'm…in….so…much…pain. ''I thought. I took a breathe again. I put my hand up to my head again. "Are you all right?" Miss Faragonds asked. I was surprised. She had been quiet almost the whole time. She had kind of caught me off guard though, because I was thinking about what to say next. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I said in a daze. It was almost like Miss Faragonda had woken me from a trans. "Me and Valtoria watched as Valtor pushed the collapsed King and Queen into a swirling vortex, a portal no doubt. It sent them to the center of the realm, inside an ice cavern. The same happened on Fantasy, just a year before. The only thing different was that he stole the two day old princesses, Ivy and Amy. And they were never seen again. On Domino 11 months after Waves though, during the battle, King Oritel and Queen Mariam cast a spell to send him to the Omega dimension with the last of their strength, just after he had done the unexpected." I paused. That was a bit of a mouth full compared to how I had been going. "What exactly was the 'unexpected' Valory?" Miss Faragonda questioned. "First, he used his magic to push Valtoria out of the way, then he….he…he…." I faded off again. I felt tears racing down my cheeks. Remembering it made me angry, and sad. "You want me to tell 'em Val?" Trinity put a hand on my shoulder. "No, I can do it Trin." I pushed her hand away. "Valtor pushed me into the portal, and sealed it just after the spell started beaming towards him. And now, as we all know, he was captured." I said. "And so, I fainted from trying to fight back. I was totally blacked out." I said. Trinity rubbed my back. I wiped my arm across my face to dry my tears. "Then what happened?" Bloom asked. It still seemed like she was hanging on my every word. "Well, after I woke up, I instantly felt the sting of ice cold air grip me tight." I paused. I looked off into space a minute. And saw Eclipse in the Omega Dimension. Only, it was in black and white. Then, a dark figure emerged from the shadows. It was Valtor. He tilted his head back and laughed menacingly. Then I came back to the real world. I knew what had happened. I had a vision of the ''very '' near future. I had been getting them ever since that day. The day I was telling Bloom and Miss Faragonda about. But what could it mean? Did it mean Valtor was back? Or did it just mean Eclipse was soon going to free him? Category:Fanfiction